


Rejected

by Ried_chan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: "It was rather surprising to wake up at all. Last thing he could remember was very clearly that of dying in agony, of leaving his body and… that’s it, he was dead. He had expected to find himself in Helheim or Valhalla and this was clearly not it."OrLoki wakes up on the Finalizer confused as he should be dead and not on a spaceship of unknown origin. Hux is pissed someone managed to get onboard and Kylo is mostly confused.(And no adding my works to other sites! If I wanted them there I would have added them myself)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Loki (Marvel), Kylo Ren & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on leaving this as an one-shot, hadn't planned on adding it here but here it is.

It was rather surprising to wake up at all. Last thing he could remember was very clearly that of dying in agony, of leaving his body and… that’s it, he was dead. He had expected to find himself in Helheim or Valhalla and this was clearly not it. 

He felt the air around him before he dared to move or open his eyes, in unknown territory and waking up not remembering how you got there, it was usually best to pretend to be out cold. Loki had found himself in quite a few too many situations where he did not remember how he got there though it was usually Thor’s fault and he had been taken as a hostage or thrown into a prison. Too many of those situations ended with him in an interrogation room with various methods of extracting information from a willing or unwilling captive. How he handled the situation very clearly varied depending on the circumstances. He didn’t panic, too used to waking up in strange places and not being dead wasn’t something to panic about, he was rather glad. Though, he was hoping there would be no torture in his immediate future.

There was no one else in the room though his magic told him he was being observed. It was a rather small space, not much longer than his spawled body that had likely been thrown into the room and left the way he landed with his hands bound behind his back with some kind of metal that was unknown to himself in origin but he could tell was breakable enough.

Reaching out he sensed no planetary gravity close by, a ship then and a large one at that, reaching even longer and he realised that Yggdrasil was almost beyond reach, he could feel her but it was a whisper if even that instead of the shout he was used to. Or more specifically a drop compared to the ocean. Loki was far from home, further than he had thought possible. It had been theorised that one could travel between realities and a lot of different thesis that proved the fact. He couldn’t imagine it being anything else. If someone had managed to travel without a tether to their own universe they were doomed to remain lost, with nothing to bind them to their own there would be no way to find one's way back and not end up in one of the infinite amount of different realities out there. To even try would be folly, there were many dangerous universes. Some would doom you as soon as you entered it, some were past Ragnarök and had the dead roaming the world devouring everything in their way. This didn’t feel like one of the Ragnarök versions. Nothing felt dangerously wrong with this one, it was not what he was used to but not in the way that said that this reality is sick and was simply strange to him, something was out of balance but not dangerously so. 

The balance seemed to shift and right itself slightly with his presence as he inspected what allspeak told him was most commonly called the Force. It reached back encompassing him in a warm and soft blanket as if trying to make him a part of it. His injuries that he had been numbed to healed as the Force inspected him and poured in and through his body and soul, mapping it out and accepting it as a part of the universe. His magic inspected it back and he felt how something inside was changed to accommodate the new power so that it would be a part of him like Yggdrasil had been. His magic had always been his own but he had been able to reach out to in a way communicate with the World Tree and travel along its branches as well as strengthen himself when backed into a corner, it was a privilege not to be abused or overused. Wild seidir could be unpredictable.

A shift in the air told him a door had been opened, no sound had been made to give it away and he deliberately remained as he was to see what would happen. He felt the force as something moved through it and told him it was a group of four mortals. His magic showed the same. The duel feeling of two senses beyond his body telling him the same thing was slightly disorienting and at first he had thought there were eight.

Two of the mortals moved forward, middle aged humans, average height his magic told him, warmblooded Forcenull mortals the force told him. A world with more than one sentient species then. They grabben one arm each and dragged him after them, one walked in front and the other behind them. Clearly they had not expected him to have woken up while he had been in his temporary lodgings. The feeling of armor was hard to miss and they were combatants used to wearing heavy armor considering the way they moved. He let himself be dragged along making sure to relax all his muscles and remaining a dead weight between them. As they dragged him forward he made sure to map up the way they went, through corridors and down in an elevator, the force told him the length of the corridors and his magic, the weakness of the walls and doors they passed along the way. Finally they dragged him into a room where they strapped his unresisting body to a chair. The information was most likely useless to him but knowing the way to the elevator could be useful and if not, the knowledge that he could in a worst case scenario tear through the floor.

They left him strapped to the chair with the door closing behind them as they left. His arms, legs, throat and torso were fastened to the chair with metal. He would be able to turn his head but not move much more than that. It was the same metal as before so he remained calm with the knowledge that he could tear them apart easily if he wished and kept on pretending he was out cold. There would be a slight resistance if he tried to break loose but not too much.

He could feel that he was still being observed with mechanical surveillance of some kind as no living being was in the room or the ones surrounding it. They seemed more advanced than the humans of his own reality, the size of the ship and the speed in which it moved told him as much. If nothing else it was comforting to at least not be alone, to not be the only sentient in the universe. Whether this was actually a good thing only time would tell.

He was simply letting himself float in the Force and getting acquainted with it while he waited for what was to come next. A quite pleasant sensation which he had not expected, his magic and the force working as one.

An unknown time later and the Force told him the door would be opened just before another mortal entered the room with two others staying to guard outside the door.

“We know you’re awake” a firm male voice said “Your temperature gave you away though interestingly enough your breathing didn’t”.

Loki opened his eyes to see a red haired human standing in front of him dressed in a black uniform and black leather boots. His hair was neatly styled back with not a hair out of place. He observed the mortal quietly and was observed back in turn. High ranked and military.

“I suspect you know who I am considering you snuck aboard my ship” He drawled “And suspect you are a rebel spy and as such you are in quite a precarious situation stuck here in one of out interrogation rooms. I trust you know what happens to rebel scum when the First Order gets their hands on them” not a question at all, intimidation tactics.

Loki tilted his head to the other side and hummed in a non-answer, better to not seem entirely ignorant and keep the human talking for now to better know how to proceed. “Now” the redhead said looking stern “How did you get aboard my ship and how did you remain undetected for so long. The last supply run was made 12 standard days ago”. When he was getting no answer from his prisoner the human took a few brisk steps forward and slapped him, his head being thrown to the side more by surprise than anything else, it felt like a light tap but the echoing sound told another story and the feeling of something metal told him that he should have been bleeding had he not been a God. Strange, instinctually he knew he was a God and it was unexpected that he would retain the title even here. He emotionlessly looked back and met the redhead's eyes again. Not sure if the mortal would notice the lack of an injury but it seemed to have not been deliberate as he didn’t react and simply stared furiously down at what was unknown to him, a God. “I can have information extracted painfully from you or we could make it agonizing beyond your worst imagination. We have the tools and knowledge to make it as painful as possible”. 

“You expect me to give you information I do not have” Loki answered smoothly turning his palms up and relaxed gis shoulders emphasizing the point with his body, he would have crossed his legs had that been possible without breaking his bonds “I know not where I am nor do I know who you are”. Being ignorant was likely preferable to being seen as a rebel considering that he man had reacted physically rather sooner than he had thought he would.

“You expect me to believe that.” he said with a look of disgust aimed down at his prisoner, the ability to look down on someone like they were worse than dirt was an impressive and rare skill.

“It is but the truth” he let the corner of his lips curve slightly up “I know only that I have found myself on a ship of unknown origin in an unknown sektor of space” Allspeak was lovely when one didn’t know the correct terms.

“So you claim that you can’t remember how you got here” he said clearly sceptical and raised one eyebrow in disbelief “And that you do not know who I am while we are in First Order controlled space and have been for quite a while” he sneered.

“You are of high standing that is clear” as long as he kept on talking they wouldn’t realise that he was stronger than they thought and harder to hurt “How you carry yourself would tell anyone as much and how the mortals outside adhere to you without question makes it clear”. He could have said from his uniform but he did not know if that would be true, could be a fashion statement and he had seen stranger clothes or lack of.

“Oh?” the mortal took one small step back as if to inspect him “So you can see with your eyes closed then?” he said clearly not believing that but actually getting it correct in a way “Seeing as I waved at them and didn’t say a word”. The mortal part he had accidentally let slip was ignored. The Force was disorienting, he knew he would get used to it but the input he got from the ship was growing as mortals moved about, were angry, scared, amused and hungry, full, tired, energic, in pain and numb. It all was pushed constantly as information into his subconscious. He would have to learn how to sort out the important information and somehow mute or shut out the rest. The dark presence he could feel on the other side of the ship was like a soothing balm to his Force senses, he didn’t know what was so special about it, a frustrated young adult human male was all he got but it was clearly standing out compared to the rest. Like small colonial ants to a vicious and angry bilgesnipe.

“One would assume seeing as I heard them take up position outside the door but no command to do so” he lied distracted as he felt the dark presence turn and move towards them with purpose, it would take some time to reach them if it was heading to them. He glanced towards it knowing he would see nothing and then looked back and the angry man in front of him “I would appreciate it if you would give me your name”

“General Armitage Hux” he stood in parade rest “Which you well know” the mortal pulled up his sleeve and a stange panel was revealed and he pressed a few buttons quickly “Send for Lord Kylo Ren” he said into the device and looked back up with a cruel smile, clearly expecting him to know whoever Kylo Ren was.

They remained like that in a quiet staring contest until the device made a beeping sound and the man looked down at the display beside the small panel looking slightly surprised but quickly hid it behind a sneer as he looked back up. 

“My cocommander will be here shortly” he said while looking smug. “Anything you would like to say before he gets here?”.

Loki blinked slowly in response and saw how the general's tiny smile slowly turned into a scowl when he didn’t get the reaction expected.

“You know” he started “You could have made this so much easier for yourself. Lord Ren will get the information we want out of you one way or the other and it would be in your best interest to tell me as much as you can before he arrives”.

“I have told you nothing but the truth” Loki said while shrugging slightly. “It is of no fault of my own that you do not believe me”.

“Do you have any accomplices with you?” he asked “It is in your best interest to tell me” when he didn’t get an answer he continued “Do you know where the rebel base that General Organa is stationed at? Where is the map to Skywalker?”

It seemed like the rebels had a quite large organisation considering how high of a threat the General seemed to think they were. The dark presence would soon reach them and it seemed he had guessed correctly, that would most likely be the aforementioned Lord Kylo Ren. Ren was still oozing frustration but with a hint of curiosity had taken root.

He looked away from the general when he sensed Ren walking down the corridor on the other side of the wall, just a few meters from the door. His eyes followed the presence he felt and knew the eyes of the mortal on the other side would be. The general observed him slightly confused and suspicious seeing as he was suddenly ignored and seemingly following something he could not see with his eyes. They had barely broken eye contact since he had entered the interrogation room and the prisoner had opened his eyes and now he was ignored, he felt shills trawel down his body.

The door opened smoothly behind him as the prisoners eyes reached it and Ren strode in with heavy steps dressed in his Knight of Ren armor and mask firmly in place.

“Who are you?” Ren asked focused on the strange man in the chair, he placed himself slightly in front of his colleague so he was ready to defend him if needed. Something told him that the dark haired and green eyed man was extremely dangerous though held no ill will at the moment. Even restrained as he was the Force told him to tread carefully.

“I am Loki” he answered slightly amused as he sensed the apprehension the other seemed to feel and the confusion as the other couldn’t understand how Loki was a threat bound as he was “Of Asgard” he answered as an afterthought, really no point in holding that back as they would not know where that was or what it was, planet, system, city or maybe a ship. Giving out some information would only make them less suspicious, that is if they believed him. 

The Force told Kylo that the man had told the truth and he was unsure how to proceed. Hux, seeing how Kylo had stopped talking, took it upon himself to continue.

“How did you get ombord the Finalizer?” Hux asked. Loki noted the fact that he had changed to saying the Finaliser and not my ship as he called it before now that the other had joined them. 

“Of that I have no knowledge” he answered glancing back at the general before looking at Ren again, seeing as he was supposedly the one to ‘fear’ and the one Hux had threatened would get him to tell the truth. He could feel that the other was strong in the force unlike the almost Forcenull General, though neither was a serious threat to his person. However the stick attached to the robe of the dark one seemed powerful enough to at least damage him, he was unsure how much damage it would be able to do or how it would cause it. His magic told him of the energy contained within the cylinder and the Force of the danger it could possess. His magic also hinted to it being slightly unstable, not to the point of breaking in the near future but it would eventually.

Kylo had noticed Loki observing his lightsaber and defensively straightened slightly to remove the others attention from his weapon. Loki simply looked amused and looked back into his eyes instead while tapping a finger on the armrest.

“He is telling the truth” Kylo said, his voice distorted by the mask.

“As I have told the general before” Loki said “I have told no lie”.

This the knight could feel was not a lie but it was close. He was unsure how telling the truth could almost be a lie. Kylo let his hand rest on his lightsaber and accidentally dragged the other’s attention back to it so he hastily removed his hand.

“I mean you no harm” he said as the Force told him of the other’s apprehension and fear. This got the immediate reaction from the darksider that unconsciously relaxed slightly and lost the hint of fear.

“You mean us no harm?” the general asked in slight disbelief “You are the one bound in a First Order interrogation room, we specialise in-”

“Hux” Kylo said, stopping the other from continuing the conversation down that road. Angering someone the Force told him was dangerous, was beyond a bad idea.

“What?” the general sounded irritated with his colleague.

Kylo ignored him and kept on looking at the one in front of him. He took a slow step forward carefully and when nothing happened he walked the rest of the way up to the prisoner so he was within reaching distance. 

“You’re not human but you look like one” he said “And you’re not like any other species I have ever met before”

“That is not surprising” he said looking back and forth between the two, from the curious one to the irritated one and back “You could say I am of an almost extinct species” which was true, he was the only one like him in this universe.

“And what are you?” the general asked seeing as for some reason the knight found this information relevant to the situation. Kylo leaned forward to see if anything visible was different from humans, his skin was a bit too smooth and paler than what should be healthy had he been human but could be normal for a white skinned Zabrak though they usually had a more grey hue and horns. 

“Jötunn” he answered shortly and couldn't hold back the slight habitual sneer at the thought of frost giants.

“And Jotunn originates from?” Kylo remained quiet and let the general continue the interrogation. 

“Jötumheimr” and the annoyed eye twitch from the general he elaborated “From Yggdrasil”.

“And that is?”

“Uncharted space” which was technically true. Not really considering what he was doing Kylo brought up his arm and poked God's cheek and leaned even closer. He took off his glove and threw it at the floor and poked him again.

The general was looking incredulous at him and once again questioning the other’s sanity. Loki simply raised one eyebrow looking at Kylo and then back at the general, a silent question as to what the man was doing. He got an unconscious shrug in answer from the general that didn’t know how to continue.

Soldiering on he continued the interrogation “Are you a part of the rebels?”.

“No” he said “Unless being a rebel has another meaning here”.

The general looked surprised at his answer “Do you know who we are?”.

Kylo continues his inspection by picking up a few straws of hair from Loki’s shoulders and holding it up closer as he petted it with his gloveless hand.

“No” he eyed the other that was touching his hair and then went right back to ignoring the man and pretending this was normal.

“You do not recognize the name Kylo Ren and not my own name General Armitage Hux?” he asked. He knew the knight would sense any lie with his Force nonsense.

“No” his head was pulled slightly to the side as Kylo tugged on it.

“The First Order?”

“No” Kylo picked one straw and tugged harder with no result.

The general and Loki stared at each other. Kylo tugged even harder, clearly trying to pull one of his hairs loose and failing. He took half a step back and pulled, nothing. 

“How is that possible?” Kylo muttered to himself bringing up the other arm and using both to pull.

The general was looking surprised seeing what the other was trying and failing to do.

Hiding his lack of mortality might be harder than Loki thought. He might question the other's intelligence at the moment but he seemed to get results.

With a sigh Loki rolled his eyes “That will not work” he said seeing as the other was now using his whole body trying to get that one straw with one foot on the chair to use as leverage. Kylo was very clearly in denial.

When the other didn’t give up he gently pried his fingers open with the Force and kept the other from falling when he suddenly lost his grip on the only thing keeping him up.

The paleness of the others' faces told him this might not have been a good idea, the exclamation of “Jedi” and hurried backing away was also a hard missed hint and Ren even took up the cylinder and activated a light staff at the end with a strange crossgard effect. The general had brought up a gun as soon as the other uttered the word and was aiming it at him. Clearly the Force was not as easy to read to the mortals then, he could easily tell who was or wasn’t Force sensitive and to what degree and their future potential. Knowing this was of no use for him as he couldn’t tell what was or wasn't easy or even possible with the Force.

“You’re a Jedi” Kylo accused as if they were the scum of the world, the lowest of low.

“Possibly” he answered as he had no idea what a Jedi was. Loki eyed the lightsaber suspiciously. 

“Possibly?” the general barked.

“I do not know what a Jedi is” he answered calmly while looking back up.

“You can use the Force” Kylo said.

“So can you” he said while tilting his head to the side.

“How do you know that?” the general asked suspiciously and kept the gun aimed at the man “Ren has not visibly used the Force in your presence”

“I can sense it” Loki said “Can you not?”.

“No I can’t” the general said “I’m not Force sensitive”.

“Interesting” Loki said “That is not a lie however it is not true, you are not as strong in the Force as Kylo Ren. Nevertheless, this does not mean you are Forcenull”. This did help him some with figuring out how to read others’ Force sensitivity, those about as sensitive as Hux wouldn’t know how to sense it or how to use it, at least without help. Not that he knew if they would be able to use it for anything, it might simply be subconscious hints. Like a bad feeling or shivering in discomfort.

Ren scoffed in disbelief, clearly not believing him even if he could tell he wasn’t lying. Being a God, and a god of lies made it so that he could hide the truth even in the Force but it would take him using his magic to do so, to send out a fake reading into the force, to tweak it. This was not something the mortals knew and he knew subconsciously how to do as it was a part of him as much as his arms were, he was the God of lies and that was his domain and could not be taken away from him. However, he wasn’t doing that now and he rarely did lie. Telling the truth was far more useful most of the time.

Before they could continue they got interrupted. The door opened and a Droid entered, to Loki it looked like one of Stark’s armors but too narrow in places to ever fit a human in it and he could sense that there was no sentinense there.

Hux and Ren stepped out of the way as it moved forward, Ren more out of surprise otherwise he would never have moved out of the way like a common stormtrooper. 

It was moving around Loki, poking and prodding him and making interested notices. Loki wanted to swat at it but he was stuck.

“What is it doing?” he asked “Could you kindly remove it from my person?”

“The broken bones have realigned and have healed, no signs of trauma left” the droid said “The open lacerations have been closed as well as the hole in its abdomen that were reported at its arrival. My job here is done”. The medical droid walked back out and the door closed behind it.

“Ah” Loki said shortly, he had forgotten about the injuries he had sustained. 

“Injuries?” Hux said slowly while looking him up and down. The blood he must have been covered in was gone as was any trace of the injuries he had held at his arrival.

Hux rolled up his sleeve again and started pressing buttons on it. There had been some serious lack of information in the report and some one would pay for the break in protocol. Some reconditioning was likely in hand.

“I managed to sustain a few injuries before my arrival” he said shrugging “They are of no importance now”.

“A few” the general said looking down at the device on his arm which held the droid’s scans “This says you should have been dead long before the troopers found you, never mind the fact that they are gone now. Time in a bacta tank likely wouldn’t be enough to heal this and there is nothing about the internal injuries you must have had”.

“Force healing shouldn’t even be enough for that” Kylo said “Not this fast”.

“Alas, it did”.

“The Supreme Leader-” Kylo got out before Loki made a grimace in distaste, something in the force told him the so called Supreme Leader was a disgusting being and he felt sickened from what little he got. He hadn’t even met the being, thing, and he could tell that he or she was the reason the force hadn’t managed to find its balanse. “Oh, so you have heard of the Supreme Leader then?”

“No, just a feeling if I am ever..” Loki trailed looking down to the left where the force told him the being was, lightyears away. Suddenly he wasn’t there anymore, a vision flashed in front of him, of him standing in front of a throne with tears streaming down his face while screaming at the thing on the throne in front of him and as soon as it had appeared it was gone. “When we do meet” he corrected, feeling uneasy.

“That might be sooner than you think” Kylo Ren threatened.

“No” Loki said “Quite some time will come to pass before we do”.

“And how do you know that?” unnerved but soldiering on Hux questioned the prisoner. 

“The Force” Loki said.

“The Force” the general repeated skeptically and with a hint of distaste and then continued in a quiet mutter clearly not meant to be heard “All you Force users and your kriffin’ religious nonsense, the Force this the Force that”.

Loki snorted in amusement.

“You heard that” Hux said, surprised at the others hearing range likely being much better than his own “Jotunn you said” he continued contemplating what to do. It did not seem wise to anger the prisoner considering the knights actions so far. Best have him on their side for now, he could always throw him through and airlock if he changes his mind or back in here.

“You plan to release him” Kylo said while reading his mind “He could be of use”.

“Yes” the general said thinking very loudly how the knight could at least try to not tell all their plans out loud to anything that moved. Ren’s hand twitched in warning of a chokehold and Hux’s thought quickly switched focus back to how to best handle the situation. The being in front of him was a possible asset, at least it seemed like it from how Ren had reacted so far. Ren nodded to Hux’s thoughts in answer.

“That seems awfully rude” Loki said “Reading someone's mind without asking for permission”.

“And you think you could stop me?” Kylo clearly did not take criticism well. The knight moved forward hand raised towards Loki’s head and held it just above as Loki sensed the other trying to enter his mind. 

An amused smile spread across Loki’s lips. He could feel the other poking and prodding to try to get in but to no avail. Kylo got more frustrated the longer he tried and got no result. The general just stood silently observing them.

After a while Hux turned around and walked to a panel on the wall pressing a few buttons and Loki’s restraints were removed and Ren quickly backed up and away from the other.

“We can stand here all day” he said “Or we can show you your new rooms, maybe we should send you something to eat there?”

“What are you doing?” Kylo hissed.

“Taking our guest to his rooms” he said hoping for once the other was actually reading his mind so that they could just get on with it and the other would know that he planned to get Loki to join their side since the knight was so convinced he would be a very dangerous enemy. Hux, however, saw the potentially very useful ally they could get as Loki clearly wasn’t against the First Order and could likely be convinced to stay and join them. They would have to play nice but the possibility of getting another mentally more stable and reasonable Kylo Ren on their side was too good to miss. Sure they had the knights but they were nothing compared to Kylo Ren when it came to pure power and the brutal fighting power he brought to the field was not something Hux liked to admit but it was invaluable on the field.

Not at all subtle the other stood straighter and forced on a more normal seeming stance which seemed so unnatural and wrong on the other Hux didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, subterfuge was not one of his strengths.

“Ofcourse” Kylo said “Yes, I will lead him there on my own so you can- uh. Go ahead general and return to your duties”. Hux wanted to facepalm so badly but he refrained and cleared his throat.

“I will see you later” he said, waiting for a reply from their still sitting guest.

“Yes” Loki said amused “Will I be seeing you for dinner?”.

“Yes” he nodded while mentally changing his plans for the evening and then he opened the door and walked out.

“Right” Kylo said awkwardly and fidgeted a little, wringing his hands and tapping his foot before he realised what he was doing and forced himself to stop “This way” he turned and walked out with his clothes fluttering in the non existing wind at his hasty retreat.

Loki got up from the chair slowly and walked out after the other. They went back to the elevator and then walked quietly along the corridors while passing others dressed in white armor along the way. The closer they got to their destination the less they were seeing of the stormtroopers.

When they reached their destination the other stopped abruptly almost making Loki walk straight into him but he managed to stop in time and took a step back. “This will be your room for now” Kylo said gesturing at a door beside them identical to the rest except for the small number written on the wall next to it and clearly missed them almost colliding “My room is next to yours and general Hux’s quarters are on the opposite side of mine”. He pressed his hand to a display beside it and the door opened. Awkwardly they stood there before the knight realised he was in the way and he walked in stopping in the middle of the room and unsure what to do with himself from there. Hux’s plans had not been very specific at all, at least what he got from the other while reading his mind and not that he remembered much but he had gotten the other into a room so he had done his part. 

Loki was easily able to read the other through body language as well as the feeling of unease of being put on the spot and confusion that made the other stressed was pushed through the Force at him. The Force was practically screaming that he was the reason his darkness was fluctuating. 

Taking his surroundings in he walked past the other, knowing that ignoring Ren would probably be for the best, so that the other could have a chance to relax. The living space wasn’t even the size of what his bathroom had been in Asgård but it was enough, there was a couch along the wall with a table and another couch in front of it, a desk in the corner taking very little space with an uncomfortable chair next to it, the door he had further in led to a bathroom and there was a tiny kitchen with appliances he did not recognize, not that the shower had made much sense to him from afar but he knew he could easily figure out how that one worked. The last door led to the bedroom, a double bed took up most of the space. When done examining what was likely to be his new rooms for the foreseeable future he returned to the living room and sat down on the floor in front of Ren and meditated.

Kylo had simply been observing the other as he moved about, thinking he didn’t seem that dangerous anymore. The feeling of danger had been gone for a while and he hadn’t even noticed. Something Loki had said had made him relax at some point in the interrogation room. 

Confused Kylo also sat down and meditated, hopefully the Force would help him make sense of everything.

Loki knew that Ren wouldn’t try anything and he needed to meditate, the force kept on pushing impressions at him and having a vision out of nowhere when he had not been prone to have them was unsettling. He needed to get some semblance of control of it or it would likely drive him mad. Feeling everyone’s feelings all at once would at length likely start to influence his own emotions. It might seem strange to suddenly sit down in front of the other but it was one way to avoid an uncomfortable situation and do something that he really ought to have done before.

They easily forgot time and neither knew how much time had passed when the general made his way into the room.

“Lord Ren” he said as he walked in “You could have at least opened the door when I- never mind, a droid will be us shortly bringing dinner for us” he cut himself of when he saw the two looking at him in confusion, or at least he thought the knight looked confused under that hideous mask of his but not that he could tell anything with it on. It had taken some time until he understood that a lot of the anger the other often held was usually caused by confusion at the situation at hand or him being uncomfortable and not knowing how to act, sometimes not wanting to seem stupid and not daring to ask for clarification. All of which led to irritation which led to anger. The blank mask their newly appointed guest had made of his face must have been confusing as well as their guest had been much more expressive earlier, if not all of it had been an act. He suspected ingenuity so far but he was no fool to take everything at first glance as fact, he had gotten out of the academy alive even with his father making them push his limits beyond what was reasonable. 

Hux had always suspected that his father would have preferred if he had died there so that he couldn't besmirch his name or even worse, that his bastard son might one day outrank him. The day of his promotion had been the only time that he had witnessed his father inebriated in public, not even the siege of Arkanis and death of his wife had managed shaken him in public and then in private he had started drinking and taking out his frustrations on his illegitimate son but never in public, that would be unbecoming of a Hux. Hux wouldn’t have been bragging if he said he was a genius, he had been beyond what the academy's tests could measure. Tactical genius, engineering prodigy, record in distance taking down his mark and managed it with one headshot with no problem using a standard sniper rifle, natural fighting genius, never broke under torture. It was Brendol Hux’s worst nightmare, his bastard had managed to outdo him in anything he had ever managed and outranked him, the worst part was that he had taken his dream job.

Hux walked up to the couch and sat down in the middle, hoping to force the two Force wielders to sit beside each other. He himself would not be able to find much time to befriend Loki and it would be mostly up to Ren to do so. Though he had had his doubts it seemed like they at least got along so far, wizardy joint meditation must mean something, surely. Not that he knew anything of such things, but he really could not abandon his position, a few things could likely pushed to the side but there were limits, he was the general of the ship and it could not go on without him unless he wished to find himself on the wrong side of an assassination. Insubordination was expected if he started showing weakness and power hungry subordinates would take advantage. Before The Supreme Leader had appointed new personnel to his ship he had had things well in hand and only loyal officers remained but it was no longer so.

“I must say” Hux started “You didn’t seem to find your situation strange or unexpected when you woke up” which was a nice way of saying that the other should have reacted more strongly to being bound in an interrogation room with unknowns all around him.

Loki snorted and sat down on the opposite couch with his legs crossed and leaned back to make himself comfortable and continued “It has happened before” which was an understatement.

“Waking up in unknown situations or more specifically as a prisoner?” Kylo asked curios of the answer as he joined Loki on the couch.

“No and yes” he said “All of the above have been all too common but I ment I have found myself about to be interrogated and the method my captives has used varies greatly, some of those I am still unaware what got me there to begin with” he paused thinking back “Most my moron of a brother were the reason for, he has gotten me in similar situations before to many a times in the past for me to find it amusing any longer”.

“You found it amusing?” the general had leaned forward with his hands clasped and elbows on his knees.

“A few” he smiled in memory “One of the most memorable being the one when I pretended to be successfully cowed and they ended up revealing all their own weaknesses. They were easily enough taken care of once”.

“And where is this brother of yours?” Hux asked “Is he the reason once again that you find yourself in yet another ‘situation’?”.

“In a way” he shrugged “In the end it was all for him” Loki admitted even to himself “There was none left that I cared for, my so called father saw to that. We were all doomed and sentiment made me jump in head first. I am not proud of that moment, I acted rather a bit too much like my brother to be comfortable with it. However, it always seemed to work for him, we were doomed as it was and no matter what I did it could not have ended worse so I acted with no real plan”

“Did it work?” Hux asked, curious.

“I would like to think so”

“You don’t know?” Kylo perplexed asked. 

“No and so it will remain” he was content with his decision in the end no matter how rash it may have seemed. 

“We could use our resources and find out if you want” Hux offered.

Loki smiled thankful through knowing it was for naught “There is nothing you can do”

Hux nodded in acceptance knowing the other would have elaborated if he wanted to talk about it and was obviously avoiding doing just that.

“What-?” Kylo started asking, wanting to understand what the other meant by that.

“Lord Ren” Hux cut him off with a bark while looking pointedly at him. Kylo realising after looking at the general that he had overstepped quietened and let his indignation and rising anger at being cut off smooth out. He was unused to others cutting him off like that, except the Supreme Leader of course as no one else would dare. Those that had quickly ended up in a Force chokehold or on the wrong side of his lightsaber. 

“May I ask how long I was out?” Loki asked.

“74 standard hours counted from the moment our stormtroopers found you, that is about three galactic standard days” Hux replied without having to double check the information “You arrived injured and was healed 8,7 standard hours ago and I left the both of you 2,2 standars hours ago”

“That is quite long” Loki said slightly worried, usually he wouldn’t be under for so long, even considering his injuries he should have woken up if not only to fall unconscious right away. It had been practically trained into him to not remain unguarded for so long unless he was in the healing halls of Asgård “How long do you reckon I might have been there before I was found?”

“No longer than 2 hours” Hux replied “We have patrolls passing by regularly”

“And you don’t know how you got there” Ren said “Do you know anyone that might have left you there?”

“No” Loki answered looking at him and sensing his concern for possibly more beings having infiltrated the ship without him noticing “I would have appeared there one moment from the next, you could say I was rejected from my earlier position in reality and thrown to another. As I was not accepted there I had to appear somewhere else”

“Rejected?” Ren said in disbelief “How can one be rejected by reality?”

“With much power” Loki said “More than should be and is possible for one person to hold and the will for it to happen” he looked away thinking. “It is not something that is likely to ever happen again, do not worry” he said as he felt their worry in the Force and continued when that didn’t help “It will not happen here, it is impossible at this moment”. Which was true, in this universe there was no way to simply remove a being so completely and have that being reappear somewhere else in the exact same condition. This didn’t much help the general but Ren seemed to calm some.

“I’ll have to talk to the supreme leader” Ren said “He will know more about how this could happen or where I can find more information”

Hux looked sceptical but nodded along.

A beep at the door interrupted the trio and with a wave of his hand the knight opened the door using the force to let the droid with the food in. They were quickly served their food and water was poured into their glasses at their respective places around the table.

Loki looked skeptical at the food in front of him, the meat was rare just the way he liked it but not red as he had expected it was green and the salad with it was orange with a side of slightly glowing purple balls. The Force told him it was safe, his magic concurred but had the added information that this was not something he had ever encountered before. He took a careful bite and noticed that even though the colours were slightly off it didn’t taste bad or even strange.

“Do you like it?” Ren said amused as he noticed Loki’s hesitation while taking his first bite. Hux side eyed Ren trying to mentally chide him to be polite to their new potentially very powerful ally or possible asset.

“It is adequate” he said and continued eating, he was ravenous from not having eaten for he didn’t know how long.

Seeing how fast the other ate Hux held off from eating, he had planned on notifying Mitaka of what was happening so that they didn’t expect him at the bridge so he hadn’t started eating before he realised their guest likely required more food than he had thought. Silently he also sent a notice for more food and pushed his plate to the other.

“Thank you” Loki said, looking slightly ashamed at how poor his table manners must have been. He started in on the second plate at a more sedate pace with the other two both looking amused as he ate. 

“How much food do you need?” Hux asked ready to send for even more than planned if needed “Another plate?”

“I would be grateful if you could spare another four plates” Loki said honestly “I have not eaten anything for too long, I normally eat about three of your potions or two of…” he hesitated on what to call the other “What Lord Ren has on his”. He politely paused between bites as he spoke, he wasn’t like his brother and talked with food in his mouth.

The food arrived faster than Loki thought it would and they all ate the rest in comfortable silence. Both Hux and Ren saw another side of the other that they had not seen before, they were always seemingly at odds with each other and this comradeship of simply eating and then relaxing was pleasant. It was rare for the General to ever have time to just relax with others and have no expectations put on him. There was no need to keep up appearances, Ren was his cocommander and so they held the same station neither could take the others place and Loki was an unknown that was true but there was no expectations there. Kylo rarely had anyone he could simply be around. It had been years since the last time he could just relax and enjoy the company without them being terrified of him, even his own knights were wary of him and his efficiency with the Force and didn’t completely relax when he was around.

The day didn’t go as either of the three would have expected but it went well.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I haven't planned on writing more on this one though I had a vague plan for where it was going. I might add more later on, we will see.
> 
> I wanted a crossover featuring Loki, Kylo and Hux so I wrote it myself. That's where my inspiration came form, can't always expect that what you want is out there. Thought someone else might enjoy it so posted it here even though I hadn't planned on doing so. :)
> 
> It hasn't been spell or grammar checked properly (As in I haven't gone through it properly and English is my second language so even if I had one can likely find a mistake or two)
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening/night! ^^


End file.
